Whats this feeling? Is that realy you?
by LadyKoikie
Summary: An OCxHichigo story. She made him nervous with out trying, disarmed him with out even knowing, and regret a thought which he never had a problem with doing before.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bleach. **

**This is an OCxOgichi story.**

**If you want to read more. Go to my tumblr. I am Ask Lady Koikie.**

* * *

After the separation from Ichigo by the help of Kisuke Urahara. He was finaly free. Free to kill, slaughter, and do everything he couldn't stuck inside his 'should be meister'. But after a long talk, and even longer imprisonment by a shape shifting cat women, he decided to kill other things then humans and there "friiieennnddsss"

Now working with the same man who free'd him, the nicknamed "white" & " Hichigo" took the name 'Ogichi Ikasoruk Shirosaki'. "Its just better then Snowball and Casper" Was his reason. His exscuse was, " Unless you want me to stab your friend Ishida again, i'd suggest you all get used to it." After that statement no one questioned him about it any longer.

Sure Grimmjow would make snarky comments which would lead to the both of them duke-ing it out in the basement under the candy shop. Ichigo as well made a few complaints for it being his own name backwards and the last part being to similar to the 'supposed middle name' , but after there own spar, and the knollege that his former inner hollow actually held back most of his strength back when he was in ichigo's soul, he to accepted the new name. A few years later and the world finaly calming down. Ogichi was now 18.

His Gigai for when he worked at the shop was of a tall ,white haired, hazel eyed male. Nearly identical to Ichigo except for those minor yet major differences. Still unable to tan, he is still light skinned in his gigai. Although no where in comparison to how white he realy is out of his false human body. He was still whiter then the average man. Hardly in the gigai though. Most customers being able to see spirits, them being mostly from the soul society, and not liking the feel of being so pitifully weak, it usually remained out of site. "Out of sight, out of mind as most put it"

— One day Ogichi was out and about karakura town. Not in his gigai but as him self. Yoruichi's was throwing some sort of fit about theese new things on the radar. The spiritual reishi (i cnt remember how to spell it, pronounced ray-she ) resembling his own yet totally different and giving similarities to her own in some way and some other boring sciency shit indicating a possible arrival of something. What ever it was made her happier then the day her and grimmjow found a box of yarn that fell from the closet, some even rolling all over the place since the box overflowed from the impact. Grimmjow even left on his own for the same reason. And that guy usually stays indoors when the towns weather is shown to have overcast with a heavy chance for rain. Looking up he noticed it started to do just that. But something else caught his eye. The constant fluctuation of this new spiritual pressure. It would rise incredibly high. Nearing his own strength but then plummet nearing lower then a humans in this town. What was even more strange were the small hollows, ones usually used for pets like Tiney bird hollows and hollow dogs, were actually out here rather then hidden in hueco mundo.

They almost never came out from there due to being easy prey. Something was up, but deciding to just shrug it off he walked on. Heading to the man made river in the town. Liking how quiet it was there it came to be his usual hang out spot. Nearing it how ever he see's the growing number of the hollowpets. 'Today is just getting weirder and weirder' he though. 'Must be some battle, wonder if I should peak in' But before he could conclude an answer the 2 different spiritual pressures just vanished. 'No… one is still there. ' A sudden low crack of thunder was heard and the rain strengthened in pouring down. Once the 2 spiritual pressures vanished so to did the hollow pets. The looks in there eyes and there body language showed a mixture of fear and anxiety. Finaly at the bridge he stood with those small questions keeping him company. The curiosity slowly growing for what just happend. Who was fighting. WHAT was fighting. The storm now growing in both volume and strength he decided its time to head back. If his soaked cloths weren't enough to persuade him the rising river did. 'Good thing for a black shihaksho under! White is NOT good to get wet in!' Chuckling to him self he started his walk. The roaring wind being drowned out by the crashing waves coming from the river. Listening to the chaos he was reminded of Ichigo's inner world. The day of the flood as Tensa put it. Remembering the small funny things such as his own inability to swim and tensa's first failed attempts to learn how. The later attempts to teach HIM how, he was snapped out his thoughts when a large ripping, swirling , tearing sound erupted above him. Grinning at the sound it resembling a garganta he readied for a fight. Looking up he saw the tear in the sky. But what disappointed him was how it looked so pitifully small.

"Tsk, another hollow dog…"

But before he looked away. Something again caught his eye. A hand. White claws, or what looked to be white in blood. Blood, and some black liquid.. It slowly chipped away and tried to smash open the sky. Trying to widened the crack. Being drawn as for why he can't sence anything coming from it he stood and watched. The hand would go limp but then twitch and try again. Slowly it grew large enough for what looked like blood soaked hair to slip out. Still not senseing any spiritual pressure he just watched the show. He knows if it fell he'd fight it but bring it alive. Yoruichi was freaking out about it after all. If he killed what ever that was he'd have to deal with imprisonment again. Or worse, an epidemic being nude Yoruichi popping up every chance she had. But that wasn't the only thing keeping him from just yanking what ever that was out and fight it. Something pulled him to stay and watch. Something he would place as curiosity and the feel you get when your waiting for someone just you don't know who. The claws it self were small, smaller then most hollows. Almost like yoruichi's hand. Just as feminine. Looking around he saw that a few hollow dogs did in fact appear again. Just not out the same opening as the thing above him.

Watching as they paced around and how they them selves watched the crack widen he just shook his head and remaind patient. A loud crack sounded off , whipping his head back up he saw blackness falling. The form seeming to resemble something similar to old man zangetsu's cloak. The tear in the sky burned away at its exit. Watching the thing fall he waited to just catch it. Seeing as how the hollow dogs posed no threat and the thing being to weak to one a proper exit from hueco mundo. Numbers aside the hollow dogs probly posed more of a threat then the thing. They to were weak and to paranoid to be considered such. With a loud splatt, it was in his arms. Only the smell of copper hit him. But something else hit him. Something physical. It was dry for the most part but it was also soft. REALY soft. Shaking it off his face he saw it was a bloody wing. Feathers were missing from it. Watching as it folded shakily against the form in the black cloak his eye was caught by something moving in it. Suddenly a small black cat head popped out from under the cloak. It hissed at the water ,then at him.

"Cat, your lucky I'm even warning you. But if u scratch me ill bite your paw off!" The cat just puffed up and as much as it could in the rain it started to glare.

"Listen hollow! We need to go to Urihara's." Raising an eye brow he started smirking and watched the turtle shell calico continue.

"Now either help or ill end you!" Laughing at the cat seemed to make it puff more.

"Why must you act so calm?! Im a talking cat! Fear me!" Walking to the shop he watched the cat continue its protest in how it should be feard.

"Cat, your very amusing you know?"

"What?" It growled back. "How?! FEAR ME AND OBEY!"

" Your lucky im heading to the if you try and order me again ill throw you in the river. You being like yoruichi should know how to transform and swim. Now what'l it be? Wana be a good kitty and shut it, or keep protesting and swim?" With that it shrank back under the cloak and continued to glare silently. What ever was in his hands he knew didnt have the strength to walk it self, and any minute longer they stood in this storm was a minute closer for the thing to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own bleach. **

**This is an OCxOgichi story.**

**If you want to read more. Go to my tumblr. I am Ask Lady Koikie.**

* * *

Yoruichi's reaction was not something he would have expected. The hollow dogs having followed us was a nuisance for her. Thus he had to get rid of them. When he came back the cat was freaking out. The cat woman seemed to believe it was the end of the world.

Barking orders and resembling ishin with that. A first to see her so out of character, normally would make him chuckle but with how much she figited about him carrying the person there bridal style he grew to dislike the whole ordeal and started to protest. With that he was kicked out like a dog in the rain.

"Your welcome!" Is all he said before turning to break in his room and get cleaned up.

— Later in the week the thing woke up. Turned out to be some chick yoruichi knows or so he heard. She's doing better. Orihime came to heal her and for the most part it worked. The odd thing was her technique couldn't fully heal her. Maybe because that was the first person he actually saved with out needing to do so to survive (Ichigo) but he was comforted by the news of her feeling better. Unaware that he was worride to begin with but hearing shes ok pushed this huge weight off his shoulders. After she was healed for the most part, Orihime went back with Ichigo. The two now living together. Ichigo finaly got the balls to actually confess his feelings for her a few years back. Of course she was shocked but confessed her own. The group was happy when they found out. Yoruichi even threw a party for the 2. That same day we all found out that they weren't the only couple. Renji asked Rukia out a few days back before the party. He gave her a bunny to. They call it there "child of love and cuteness". Renji even got Byakuya's blessing. The bunnies middle name is admiral seaweed. If that wasn't a bigger hint for how I don't know what is.

That being said Yoruichi got the bright idea to start playing match maker… Sado and Ishida were lucky to find ways around it. Sado saying he has a girl back home. He visits her or so he says when given vacation time. Ishida saying that "he will only love once. For his pride depends on it and he shall not make a fool out of his clan by doing other wise."

Ogichi tried saying that 'he's a hollow. He can't love. But Yoruichi knew better. Even hollows could love. Kon vouching for It since he had a previous encounter with a bug like hollow that fell in love with him. Even so she knew he wasn't fully hollow rather more Zanpakto.

—- Later in the week —-

Waking up Ogichi heard something new in the morning. It was quiet but melodic. 'Beautifull' he thought to him self. Getting dressed he headed out of his room. Down the wooden hall way he passed the calico known as Kiki. She was purring and strutting happily with her tail held high. With a nod of acknowledgement to Kiki she perked his way. Glancing up she smiled mischiviously

"Heading to the sound hichi?" Giving a small scoff resembling more of a half attempted laugh, he nodded.

"Curious, ya knew who's playing the piano?" The turtle-shell cat just lifted her head and continued her saunter out the hall way. "Why not go check it out your self?". With that he just rolled his eyes smirking as usual and continued to do exactly that. As the notes grew in volume so did something inside him. Knots were churning. Something similar to anticipation but not quite on the dot. The feeling was new but he still couldn't understand if he liked it or not. Turning into another hallway the piano seems seems echoed off the walls. Getting closer he heard a voice. Realy soft as if its trying to not be heard but what puzzled him is why hearing it made his heart race. Baffling as it was he continued to pay no mind to it. But the more he walked to the opening at the end of the hall, the harder it was to ignore. Keeping his spiritual pressure hidden he quietly stepped in the open room. He didnt even know this room existed. Come to think of it, he didnt recognize that new hall way either, but here it was.

A totally new room filled with soft light from the bareley rising sun above. Looking around his sight stood on something. Or rather someone, snowy white wings partly spread and seemed to glide and dance with the music. White shihaksho shadowed blue with the soft sunrise, partly covered with violet black hair that seemed… seemed to be changing white with the growing sunrise. Taking a step closer to now be fully in the door way he saw the long wolf like tail change fully white as the light touched it. Long now white, almost ice white if not rivaling its luminosity and same bluish shadowing draped past the black piano bench the woman sat on. Atop the musicians head was a pair of wolf ears, white like her hair with a chocolate brown trim. She had a small frame. Almost like rukia just curvier and taller. Mile long legs to. They swayed slightly with the soft tempo. He was stuck in his place. The sight of her making the knots churn even more just now with a soft beat of featherd wings. Shaking it off for the most part he started to walk over to her. The song pulling him in a way he couldn't place. It was sad yet seemed to be one of longing. When he first heard it though it was a jubilant call of some kind. Radiating happyness like a heart felt song. Now it reminded him of… well it was hard to place…. depression?… desperation? But something that he couldnt place that gave more to it. Yet the lyrics them self being familiar some how. As if he knew them. And the strange thing was that he did. Every word before she sang even seemd to call to him. Gravitating near the side view of her being and performance he noticed the same white claws he saw before during the storm. Just no longer bloody and gently playing the ivory keys. White lashes closed as she sang quietly. A gracefull smile bestowed on her lovely face. Her head still retaining the young roundness of youth. Looking to be his age if not younger. Her hair framing it. A long scarf now visible resting around her neck. It being an assortment of browns and blues with some white. Each like rectangular patches knitted tightly together. Her shihaksho was also tied together with a black if not extremely Dark brown sash. The black one under only visible from her chest which is modestly coverd. Only a small triangular patch of flesh shown just below the scarf. Stopping finally, he watched her perform. The song seeming to be nearing its end. Hearing the lyrics though he started feeling the desire to attempt at joining. Getting disgusted at the though he only stood. Being only a few feet away he saw that he understood what she was saying now, it no longer resembling a quiet hum that made him second gues the lyrics. He also found it funny how she would pause at some points. The keys at times also sounding hesitant when it happend. 'Must still be trying to figure out the song' he thought.

Singing a word off key she slammed her hands down on the keys. Puffing her cheeks slightly she blew the few stray strands of silver hair out of her face. Regaining composure she continued her playing and singing. Slowly opening an eye the girl felt as if she was being watched. Glancing to the side then back she quickly resumed playing. Only to just as quickly stop and shut up. Wings flapped shut as well as she double taked and noticed someone was indeed in there same room as her. A tall, lean yet built man with golden hollow like eyes and white skin watched her. His head tilted showing he was curious. A hand slung in a pocket showing he was relaxed. The girl lowered her wings and smiled down at the keys softly with her eyes closed now. Giving a small quiet laugh she glanced to the guy then back at the Keys. Cheeks lightly tinted with pink from embarrassment. Her wolf like ears lowered concluding it.

"Well.. I guess you heard all that huh?"

"Yep.. Hey whats that song called?" The girl muffled her laughter causing Ogichi to raise a brow as she talked.

"The song.. well both.. they don't realy have a name." She smiled at him then continued."The piano playing.. well that to has no name. There both just something ive played for as long as I could. Im still figuring it out as I go. Just some days I find another piece to play and sing. "

Leaning his weight more onto his left leg and crossing his arms he smirked. "Oh?" She smiled again and nodded semi enthusiastically. "Mhm!" With a quiet pause and both giving there own smile/smirk the girl jolted up.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Is this your room?" Chuckling to him self he shifted were he stood. "Actually no, I just heard the music and followed it. Didnt expect that kind of wake up call but hey, way better then Yoruichi wakin' me up. I can tell you that. " With that the two laughed at the small joke. Both Ending in there own smile, hers bubbly, his changing from what was a sinister grin to one happy and relaxed.

"Well I see that the two of you finaly met up again." The sudden familiar voice startled the two. Ogichi even more, regaining his composure quickly he smirked.

"Hi Yoruichi! And, again?" The girl quipped.

"Yep, again. Koikie, meet Ogichi, Ogichi, Koikie. Hes the one who saved you. " After Yoruichi said that Koikie's eyes lit up. She then bowed from the waist to him.

"Thank you so much Ogichi!" Chuckling and raising his hands as if in defence he started.

"It was nothing. I just knew Yoruichi would kill me if I didnt. So don't worry about it." He watched as she shook her head no enthusiasticly and yoruichi nodding in aproval "You don't understand, if you were a second later i'd be dead!"

"She's right Ogichi, your decision to stay there rather then call and wait for us to get there saved her life. Any later and we wouldn't have this conversation. Since orihime can't fully heal her as well, there would be no way to get her back either. She would be gone. " Smirking at how Koikie beamed a smile at him, the knotts churning tightly in his gutt, he then shocked yoruichi by bowing back to her. Just as she did. From the waist.

"Then it was my pleasure" The two just laughed to them selfs. Yoruichi watching with interest as Ogichi stood back up in his usual slightly upright position. Looking at Yoruichi, Koikie decided to ask. "Who's room is this by the way?" Yoruichi turned to fully face Koikie, quickly she extends her arm and booped her nose. " Yours. Now that you know we need to get you a bed and blankets. So go back to the lab and get your stuff. Tell Kisuke to give you a bed to. I'll meet you there k?" Nodding she walked out after waving the two good bye.

As Ogichi and Yoruichi watched her walk off, Yoruichi grew a devious smirk. Eyeying the hollow-like sword, her smirk grew as he waved the girl out.

"Well, well, Well!, This is so unlike you Hichigo!" Whipping his head to face the tan women he rose a brow. "whatta ya mean?" Crossing her arms she rythimaticly tapped her fingers against her self. "Waving some one all the way out?" Smirking at her he leaned back to slouch.

"I though you of all people would want me to be hospitable. Being that I do live here to?"

"True but you don't usually show such 'enthusiasm' " She turned to the side and slid her hands in her pockets. "Plus you smiled at her. "

"What of it? I smile at everyone. I'm even smiling at you right now see?" Pointing to his grinning face Yoruichi starts to slowly walk around him. Leaning slightly as she continued. "Not like how you were when I walked in earlier."

"Oh realy? "

"Yea! Realy.. " The cat woman now grinning ear to ear awates his next response.

"I dont see why I should even be explaining this to you but if it will quell any questions you have its early in the morning. Plus the way I was woken up. Might have something to do with it. " Giving an ear to ear grin back he watched her with caution. She was up to something that was for sure.

"Fine I'll give you that. Then riddle me this. Why did you bow back?"

"I thought it be obvious that I dont want to be questioned with that answer? "

"well it done 'quell' any questions. Why dodge them any ways? Getting defensive?" She smirked.

"No I would just like to move on with my day."

"well I have all day and can continue this. Unless you wanna stay and argue I would s To dodging the question." Grin faltering his eyes narrowed.

"Respect. What exactly are you getting at cat? Why so curious?"

Stopping in front of him she started. "Your starting to come down with something Hichi. And soon its gona hit you hard. When it does. You know were to find me for answers" Turning on her heals she left. Leaving a confused glaring Shirosaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own bleach. **

**This is an OCxOgichi story.**

**If you want to read more. Go to my tumblr. I am Ask Lady Koikie.**

* * *

— Later in the week Koikie was finaly moved in. Ogichi helped her as well. It was realy just buying and moving furniture with money Yoruichi gladly gave but still, Yoruichi didn't have to demand it being the two of them only. Both were unaware of this but kisuke offered for the usual group of freinds to come help. Only Yoruichi persisted they didnt. In the event Ishida didnt like another hollow like creature or grimmjow having a possible desire to spar with the still healing girl.

Even though Ichigo and Orihime knew of her already the cat women was hell bent on that being the right thing to do. And only to wait till after the furniture is all placed and her getting a wardrobe would it be alright for them to meet her. The next day after the room was finished being decorated, Yoruichi through a welcoming party so that everyone could meet her old friend. That being Koikie.

When everyone arrived, the guests being mostly Ichigo and his friends as well as matsumotto and Soi Fon with the occasional grimmjow, everyone expected an older looking woman. Not a teenage silver haired girl. Rukia seeming to have lost a bet with her boyfriend Renji slapped money reluctantly in his hand. Koikie not yet being in a gigai still had her ears and tail. Wings were gone. She knew how to seal them into her back. The only indication for her having wings was the wings symbol on her back. Ogichi arriving late saw that Yoruichi was flagging him down. Arriving to group smoothly he gave a nod her way.

"So is it true?" Ichigo started. "Did you actually save her?". Smirking as always Ogichi slouched to the side.

"Now whats got you so Interested?" Ichigo just scoffed.

"Still a bastard I see?"

"Still an impatient idiot I see" The hollow answered.

"Were just curious. We can't realy comprehend you of all people actually doing a good deed willingly with out a catch." Ishida said.

"Well I did. But no catch, just chose to do it. That help Answer" giving a quick anoyed yet stern look yoruichis way he looked back b at ichigo and continued. "any other questions?" Switching his weight to the other foot Ogichi waited for any other questions. Receiving skeptical looks from the group of guys he waiting for anyone to continue.

"So no angle? You actually performed a good deed just like that? " Ichigo eyeing his white twin wail waiting for an answer.

"Nope. No angle. " As everyone watched him for a few seconds, the sudden squee from the girls caught there attention. Large white wings were spread. In the middle of the squeeking girls was a blushing Koikie.

"Ichigo look! She has wings! ! WINGS! " Orihime shouts. "We should all totally hang out tomarow! Have you ever been to the world of the living?" The orangete continued. "Well a few times when i was realy young but i was just kept in doors if not underground. So yeah sure! Kisuke said my gigai should be ready by tonight." Koikie chirpped shyly.

"Alright! Guys were all going tomarow to the mall ! ok?! Were going to show her how fun it is here! Oh! They also have a bunny shopp there! Well go there first!" Rukia shouted to the male group excitedly. "Its a pet shop rukia not a bunny shop" ichigo corrected. The guys all laugh and agree in the end.

* * *

The next day koikie woke up bright and early. As she got ready she already could hear Renji and Rukia in the shopp. Getting used to her gigai she wore light blue skinny jeans, dark brown knee high tie up boots, a long brown tantk top under her blue v neck. The shirt saying "give me coffee and no one gets hurt". All picked by Yoruichi. She then donned her brown, blue and white rectangular sewn scarf and a black hoody with fox ears sewn into the hood.

Walking out into the shopp, taking longer then she thought due to tieing up the boots in her gigai, which took more getting used to then she thought, she saw most of the same crowd as she did yesterday already waiting.

"You ready koikie?" Orihime asked as she clung to her b.f.s arm. Looking around she noticed that Ogichi wasn't here.

"Where's Shirosaki? " The group sort of laughted, some taking it as a joke. "Why would you want him to come?" Ichigo asked. In a questioning tone she answerd. "Well, he's nice and pretty fun to hang out with."

Saying that Ishida scoffed. "Well im pretty sure were not talking about the same person but he did stab me."Everyone else grew into an awkward silence. Some shifting in place and looking down."But.. he did save us for the most part?" Orihime intervined. Ichigo continued."Plus he wouldn't want to come. He doesn't like using the gigai. So unless you can convince Him other wise, we should go. The lines for that photo booth you girls want to go to will be getting booked soon."

Koikie shifted as well from what ichigo said. But before they left she asked once more. "So you guys asked him im guesing?" Everyone stood quiet. Murmuring amongst the group arose as well as several no's.

"Well..not to over step a line but.. that doesn't seem right. Infact thats pretty rude? Don't you think? I may not know the whole story but from what Yoruichi and Kisuke told me, he hasn't killed anyone realy." Confused and somewhat guilty looks from the girls rose. "And every fight he had sounded like it was justifiable. Yeah his methods are unorthodox but it worked right? "

"Did yoruichi tell you about what happend in hueco mundo with an Espada by the name of Ulquiorra? " the quincy asked.

"Yes. But I know what your getting at. He probably just has an old fashioned mindset that you have to kill your enemy. You cant tell me though that you've not met and even befriended soul reapers and quincy with that same mindset. Same with some whose changed that of themself? I mean you guys asked Grimmjow and from what he told me, he stabbed and slashed everyone and even plunged a hole in Rukia of his own accord for sport. Except he didnt know orihime could heal then. "

"Still doesn't make it right. And why would he have stabbed me anyways?" Ishida continued his aurgument.

"Well orihime was able to heal you and he knew for one. He didnt kill you by slashing you he just stabbed you for another. I could tell you a ton more reasons but truth be told , what person have you befriended hasn't tried to kill you if not gravely injured you lot?" Before ishida could protest any more he closed his own mouth. Putting all she said into thought. Everyone looking around and nodding after thinking about it. But before she turned to ask him she looked at Ichigo.

"Would you be okay with me asking him to come though?" Ichigo just still stared down. After a few minutes longer he looked up and with his usual scowl. But the corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile. "Well with everything ypu said being true. Why not. So fine, go ask him. But if he tries anything ill have to deal with him! Then you'll owe me! " Nodding cheerfully she ran off to ask. "Just don't be dissapointed when he says no!" Shaking his head he turned to face the group. They were both nervous yet curious. The question that if they realy did misjudged him or not ran through there minds. Ichigo spoke for all of them when he muttered. "Only one way to find out."

A few minutes later they saw in the doorway was the white haired male in his gigai talking to koikie. When he looked up at the group he seemd skeptical of the whole situation. "So all ya want me to come along? " Watching them nod made him narrow his eyes. "Why?" As he searched the group it was Ichigo who opend his mouth to talk but Ishida who spoke. "Koikie brought up a valid aurgument. We havent tooken the time to actually get to know you. Only from the brief moments that we've seen you is how we judged you. And even then we only looked at the negatives.. so to put it simply were giving you a second chance." Finishing that last sentence bitterly he pushed up his glasses by the bridge. The hollow watched the group then glanced down to koikie.

"Why?" Koikie smiled and shrugged. "Never judge a book by the first few chapters. Reading on you'd might be surprised. " After saying that she smiled and walked to Orihime.

Ogichi didnt know what to make of what she said. The group smiled at hearing it and he knew it was a good gesture but why did hearing that make his pulse jump. He hoped the others couldn't hear his heart either. It was pounding so fast. Smirking he shook his head at it all. 'Yoruichi might be right. I think I am getting sick' The knotts in his stomach had only been growin each day. And now with a tightening feeling. Like birds in a cage. And each day another is added.

"Yo Ogichi, you coming or not?" Looking up he see's the orangehaired soulreaper looking his way, waiting for an answer. Giving a toothy grin the white haired male walked over to the front of the group. "What kind of question is that? I'm in my gigai arnt I?" The group laughed at Ichigo's frustration and trecked to the mall. The 'twins' constant squabble livening up the mood. Made walking to the mall longer then it should but it was well worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own bleach. **

**This is an OCxOgichi story.**

**If you want to read more. Go to my tumblr. I am Ask Lady Koikie.**

* * *

As time went on the group found that the hollow wasn't as horrible as they thought. Yeah he is still unpredictable but at least he has a better outlet for his fighting and sensation to kill thanks to grimmjow and occasionally Kenpachi. And if any of them were killed orihime happily healed them. Her coming to an understanding that its there way of showing there best friends. Though rarely did it go that far for her to revive the dead. The visit to the mall also becoming a regular thing. Everything was fine. Just the feeling Ogichi has had for a while continued to worsen. He knoticed himself hardly eating. Even if it was his favorite, he couldn't find himself hungry enough to finish his usual quantity of 2 plates a meal. Also finding how he was unable to sleep through him for a loop. Having no time to think surely would help him figure out a reason other then being sick but it has already been 4 months and Nothings improved. What was worse is that he found himself fretting when ever koikie was no were to be found. He noticed that would happen now when she had free time away from the shopp. Still determined to prove that cat lady wrong he continued to just ignore it all. Even if it was true there would be no way in hell he would admit she was right.

—- A year passed since the finding of Koikie and she has become a valuable asset to the shop. Grimmjow even took a liking to her. Hes more of an authoritative figure to her as she similar to a daughter for him. Infact when he found a girlfriend, Her name being Ryoko, he introduced her as his "God daughter". The girls got along quick both being part wolf and hollow. Sado later explained the term he used and we were shocked to find Grimmjow religious. How the hell that works? We will never know. Back to Koikie, she would always play the piano in the morning before anyone would wake still. Just unlike before, Ogichi would listen in from the hall way. Making sure to not have him self known at all.

Listning to her singing always made the birds in the cage feeling worse, but he couldnt help but like the feeling. Occasionally he found him self craving it. Wanting to hear her sing. Wanting to hear Her. To be near her. And to hold her like before once more. Mind drifting to the memory. It was there 5th time hanging out at the mall. They were all saying there goodbyes. Koikie this time sleeping over Orihimes stopped to tell him good bye. But to his surprise she hugged him rather then there usual said goodbyes with a following wave. He froze at first but he hadnt acounted for how warm and comforting she would be. That moment the birds in his chest felt like they were going to break the cage. The hug lasted for half a minute but that was his own fault. Using the "I've never hugged exscuse" she disregarded his odd behavior. But he couldnt help and hold her closer for a while longer. For that brief moment now that he thought about it. He just wanted for them to stay like that. To stay that close. To hold her tight in his arms and make sure she was safe. He noticed that she had a few strands of hair in front of her eyes. He would of loved to have tooken the time to move them away and show her pretty face. Probly stare in her lovley ice blue eyes. Maybe even tilt her head back and steal a ki—'Wait—what?! No! The he'll am I thinking? !' The gold eyed male soon stood up and stormed out the hall. Feeling heat on his face he just decided to go take a shower. 'Am I getting a fever now?! I realy need to try and sleep more.. I'm starting to be unable to think strait…"

—- Still not being able to sleep the zanpakto hollow hybrid kept tossing and turning. Trying every position one could think of to help. Nothing did. Even tried to lay verticle on the wall, resting on his shoulders and later legs dropping over his head. If anyone would of walked in on him them they'd probably have gotten the wrong idea of his antics but what more could you do when desperate to sleep. Finally giving up he rolled over off the bed to put on some a pair of black pants. Seeing as how he only slept in boxers now, having no awkwardness since no longer inside someone; he grogily walked to the front of the candy shopp. Sliding the doors quietly as he went out and jumped onto the roof. To his surprise there sat Koikie. Adornd in a skin tight, spagetti strapped, black tank top. Under she wore black shorts. Material resembling jeans but were in fact fabric. They were black on the right side and neon blue checkerd on the left. Legs crossed, they were coverd in knee high black Stalkings. Koikie staring up at the sky noticed ogichi and turned to look. He was hanging off the edge of the roof. Using his arms for support. Resting on them like a kid does in class when trying to sleep. Smiling she patted the spot next to her which he obliged and climbed up top. Staring up at the stars himself, they sat in silence. Koikie being the first to break it asked. "Couldnt sleep?" Giving a gentle smirk he nodded. Yawning after. She noticed the rings under his eyes. Frowing slightly to her self she began to ponder a solution. Snapping her claws she tapped Ogichi's arm. "Would you like me to make you some tea? That always helps me sleep!" Giving a tired smile he nods. "Anything to knock me out." Turning to slide down they headed to the kitchen. Ogichi jumping off the roof, nearly stumbled into the floor face first in his landing. Yawning it off they went through the sliding doors, closing them after, and went on.

"Now do you have any preference on the kind you'd like or you want me to make you one of my accord?" With a wave he gestured a no, taking it for her to choose. Getting honey and a 6 flower tea for sleep she boiled water. Doing so in a regular pot so to not wake anyone. As it heated up she stood near the counter. Hearing a knock on wood she turned to the direction it came from. Shirosaki smirked in his Dazed sleep deprived state and looked at her then the stool next to him and back. Knocking again on the stool's wooden back she got the hint. Smiling she took the seat. Sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Ogichi broke it this time.

"Why dont you ever smile with your teeth?" Looking surprised by the question she shifted to face him more. He was leaned over the counter that was connected to the wall. Resting on his palm as he continued. "Even for the photos you and the girls took ive never actually seen them. " at first she just stared from the odd question but then she answerd. "Well.. my teeth arnt.. exactly normal…"

This time Ogichi stared for a few seconds being surprised by the answer. "Realy? Thats it? You have wolf ears and tail, hollow like eyes, and your hair changes from white to nearing the night sky at night, yet your afraid to show your teeth because there not normal?" Leaning closer to emphasize that last part he watched as Koikie blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Yea I guess it is silly. But if it helps my mouth isnt exactly the usual color either." There was a brief pause before Ogichi continued. "Not being normal is nothing to be afraid of. It makes you .. well you. Dont hide it, plus your teeth can't be that bad. " Koikie giving a soft laugh made him continue. "Smile. " Looking up at him she commented."huh?" "You heard me. Smile, I won't laugh." Giving a hesitant look she then stared back to her claws. Twiddling them. "Koikie" Shiro encouraged. His tone softer catching her attention. "I promise I wont laugh. You can trust me." With that she couldn't help but bite her lip to ignore the fluttering sensation in her heart. Closing her eyes she pushed it away and smiled genuinely. Teeth showing and being visable sharp. He saw that at the base nearing the gums they resemble human teeth. Just smoothly sharper. They looked normal for the most part.

"So… this is the big reveal? Sharp teeth? " Puffing her cheeks she protests. "Hey it made old ladies scream! " "but there old ladies! You can shout boo and theyd probably die from that!" Koikie trying not to laugh coverd her smile. "thats sad xD they would not!"

"Oh yes, they would."

"What you've tried it?"

"Probably" he smirked.

"Probably? What kind of answer is that?" Laughing at the end she saw a coy gleam in his eyes.

"The right one." Sitting upright now he leaned slightly on arm.

"is that so?"

"m'hm" Koikie rolled her eyes playfully at that. "Although I wouldn't know why they'd do so to you. Your teeth are pretty."

After he caught what he said he rested his chin in his hand. Trying to hide the small flush of embarisment. With what he said making koikie laugh more he turned to face the other way. "Teeth? Pretty? " she giggled.

Whipping his head to face her and flushing more of embarisment he shushed her. That only causing more laughter. "S-so my teeth are pretty?" Koikie laughed out. "S-Shut up!-you heard me right!" Koikie no longer being quiet sobbed slightly in the hilarity of it all. Choking on laughter she smirked mischievosly. Giving a stereotypical Asian accent she quipped. "Ooooooooooh someone has teeth fetish I see?"

Face fully red he failed to glare her way. Grabbing the stools pillow beside him he tossed it at her face and barked "GO MAKE THE DAM TEA" and assuring 'he most certainly does not' as he growled into his hand. Slouched over the counter , hiding his reddendd face he Shook his head at how she still laughed wail she neared the boiling water.

"Shirosaki? " The softness of her voice caught him off gaurd. Turning he was met with a soft yet firm pillow to the face. Snorting he saw that she was laughing as she pourd the how water in the 2 mugs.

"I thought you'd have caught it" she giggled out.

Looking at her seat briefly he smirked and realized it was the same one he tossed to her. "How much honey would you like?" Giving her a shrug being unsure she just added the same amount she did for hers. "Here, its hot so be carefull" with a nod he blew at the rim, closed his eyes and slowly took a sip. Eyes opening in surprise he cleared his throat. "Wow. " Receiving a small laugh from the girl beside him he raised his mug slightly to her. "Thanks"

Nodding in response she drank her own tea from a spoon. Ogichi took another gulp then glanced to the side of him. Raising a brow at how she drunk with a spoon. "So. What are you exactly?" Hearing her slurp tea from the spoon he waited for the responce. After a few seconds she set her spoon back in the mug. "Not quit sure how to put it. But I'm a creature called Grinner. Only one left though. An unstable race of humanoid dragons once sane and highly intelligent then turned insane with a ravenous bloodlust for any creature in sight. Preferably there own. Most killed eacher off but some managed to gain back some sanity and start a family. Not with there own kind though. Purebred grinnerz had an insatiable crave for another's blood from its own kind. But rairley is one born nowadays with the grinners blood. " Ogichi nodded after drinking more of his tea. "So your a hybrid then?" Watching her shake her head he continued to drink more of his tea. She caught how his brows creased in curiosity and went on.

"No, I'm actually a pure bred Grinner. As rairley as it was my mom retained the trait. My father had it too and well with that, here I am. " ending that sentence she drunk her own tea. This time from the mug.

"hmm, but your not as you described a grinner. You resemble more of a wolf like vast lorde if anything." Watching her smile and raise a brow she explained. "My parents were part hollow. My father more of a dragon like hollow. Mother, wolf. I dont know initially where I was born but I was raised in hueco mundo. My ma raised me right till my father nearly killed her and nearly my self when I was 5. Told me to leave them and run. If i tried to fight him he'd kill her. He had my brother give chase and try and kill me as his entertainment. If I can run for the rest of my life she would start alive. " Spitting out some tea he wiped his mess and leaned back.

"Wait? You have a brother? All this time? What happend?" Smirking slightly she cocked her head to eye him. "Curious arnt we?" Relaxing back on to her elbows she smiled showing that was a playfull banter. "Well yes. But my father did something to him. I believe he brainwashed him when we were 3. Were twins he and I. You see, ever since he was taken into the black caves deep under the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo…. When he came back he was ….. quiet. Not his usual hyper self. We were young though and its a vague memory but.. he's never been the same. " her voice was saddened, eyes simmered with worry and pain from the memories as she stared at her claws. Blinking that away she continued. "Sometimes though when he found me. I noticed he was his normal self. He was fighting it though. He kept saying how his head kept hurting. This voice, 'dads voice' as he put it, kept calling to him. Yelling at him to kill me. To find me. Those moments although they were few in numbers.. they're my few most treasured memories. Those, well, and the days I'd spend with a streaken hollow kid. We were the same age. I had never known his name but his hair was like yours. Short , white and messy. Well, thats when he was in his human like form. Before all that happend we would hang out. Infact Kiki was there to. She was older then the 2 of us though. Still is by I think 2 years. But she made sure we weren't seen. My father had made a clan. Ours called Snow fallen hollows. 'Snoflakes' for short because our markings." As she said that she pulled down her ear to show the snowflake on the back of it."we were forbidden to associate with the rival clan called 'streaken hollows' we called them that because of their markings as the name says, were streaks. Though the hollow I spoke to only smell like them. When I asked he said was there "prince" . He always wore either a white robe like hoody with black fur on the hood or black. And as odd as it sounded I mean it when I say black. Not cloths but.. its hard to explain.. liquid? Scales? I dont know but thats how it was. We never took off our masks either. He had always wore his white blankone. But I would sometimes see him wondering hueco mundo after the whole nearly being killed escapade. He was pretty cool. My best friend realy. Well other then kiki but she was more of a sister. My father having captured her and made her a slave for me. Being forced into another's life we grew to be close. I told her I didn't want a slave and so we made a deal that she would act it when we were seen. After that I did most of the serving. As funny as it may be. I didnt know much about him. Other then he would be king of hueco mundo one day. Well so he claimed. He would protect me as time went on. The times we ran into each other or when he found Kakashi, thats my brothers name, chasing me. My other Friend there was an adjuchas named Panthera. Until recently did I find its Grimmjow! I was so glad to see an old face!" Perking up , Ogichi pointed out. "Oh so THATS why you two hugged and why he swung you around!" His own previous growing hatred for Grimmjow vanished after that news. 'Hmm maybe I should applogize for killing him so much ….. naah' As Koikie nodded she continued. "Well grimmjow would always….. oh! Im sorry I just noticed my rambling! Im probably boring you." Ogichi shook his head and rest it back on his palm. "No no, go ahead. Its actually interesting!" Smirking at that she again continued. "Well, yeah… we would train, or well he would train me. Panthera taught me how to hunt bigger game as well. I taught my self the basics he said. I thought he would of eaten me when I first saw him but he said and I quote,"your to pathetic to be even a snack". Since then he had me follow him to hunt and all that. We parted ways with in a year. That year was the one time I could recall that I didnt get attacked by kakashi. It was funny though! The day he first met the streaken hollow I had to explain why I kept defending one another! Grimmjow knew about the 2 clans and thought he was an assasin. They thought I was crazy but later stoped. Kept giving each other glares untill I told my freind that Grimmjow was my uncle. Then he just stood proper like a kid in trouble!" The way she laughed about the whole thing tugged at him. He was happy shes happy but confused by feeling pain and anger all the same. "Well as we got older I thought it be time for me to challenge my father. Try and reclaim whats mine but most importantly my family. I thanked Grimmjow for all his helped and was told to meet my streak friend at the realm of the mirror forest."

—"whats that" ogichi asked with an amused laugh at the end.

"Oh, well it used to be part of hueco mundo but me and my friend found a way to ripp it out and into our own world. I am the sun for it, he the moon. Our spiritual energy was gone for a month by doing so but it was worth it. Thats actually were we first met to. I ran into it even though it was forbidden by my father. Although he forbade everything and either way id end up unconscious. I usualy listend but that day it just called to me. Met my best friend with it so the beating was worth it. Well anyway—" Ogichi stared at his now cold tea, hair shadowing his face as the bottom half was now into both his palms. As if deep in thought. He was tensed up. "Ogichi?" She questioned. He jolted up and smirked at her. "Im ok koi. Sorry, go on, I'm listing. Just… Imagining it all" he said. Yet in reality his head was booming with questions. '…. She cant be the same girl…. that was centuries ago!..even before Barigan's so called reign over Hueco Mundo. …. She said shes 19…. So its impossible!…Her story is just incredibly similar!….. right?'

Hesitantly she continued. "We met up at the rocky ditch were it once was in hueco mundo. But before I opend the gate for us, he stopped me. Promised that no matter what happens. That if we get separated we will meet at the mirror forest once were both 20. And show our true selfs. Which would be me as I am now, no mask, no cloak, well… except with my cloths to. If you recalled I had my black cloak when you saved me. Or at least I hope I did. And him with out his whole arrangement would actually be on my birthday since he's. Slightly older by a few months. 'Luckily' for my dad he was tipped off that we would be there. Catching us off gaurd he grabbed me in his claws, bound me in light forged rope and as my friend tried to save me…." her voice started to crack but she quickly regained her composure. "But as he reached out to grab me my father impaled him with his tail. Nearly tearing him in half… I watched him go limp with a thud as he slid off the blade like thing… He was still alive though. Spine still intact. I tried to brake free but I was knocked out. I dreamt in my unconscious state…. or so I thought… I was in a forest clearing… a snow forest with dead black trees. Across from me was my friend. Chained to the floor. I got up to run to him but found I was bound as well. Hearing my fathers voice behind me I grew frantic to get out.. but then I saw my mothers bloody corps laying there in front of me… he was laughing and said how proud he was that his little girl finaly did it. 'She finaly killed her mama.' He taughnted. I yelled at him demanding to know what he's done. But he only laughed and told me to look at my hands. I did and saw blood. Smelling them I knew it was my mothers. Staring at my father in horror I found him clean except for mudd on his tail for clearing the very path I was bound to. He started to speak but I couldn't understand his language. It was now foreign. . But I found it was an old spell used to seal away creatures and criminals. I tried to break free of the chains but it was too late.. I was sealed inside someone. Reborn as, well… how I am powers stripped away making me formed to grow all over again. Thankfully I did for the most part, I still look the same now. I used to be inside Kiki. Shes a shinegami. Well, Vizard. How I'm sane… well I guess I've just learned to be such. Or always was. Kiki could give you a real explination.. I'm not so good with describing why I'm like something. But ive been told that when I fight I go over board.. " scratching the back of her head comicly she heard the am clock ding. Head whipping to look at it she saw it was 12 am already. Jumping up she covered her face in shock. "Oh my! I k-kept you up!" Ogichi smirked and waved it off.

"That you did but Its alright koi-koi" after he said that she started to clean up frantically. Ogichi stared confused at how she nervously rushed her self. Brows creased until he realized she was panicked. His blood boiled at the thought of how her father hurt her. How her brother chased her for there fathers own amusement. All to save her mother. She must be feeling all that pain again. Re-opend her mental wounds. Watching her, he confirmed it to be true. How she kept trying to wash as quiet as possible and her tail fluffed with anxiety. Walking quietly up to her. Ogichi wrapped his arms around her even though she was still washing. She jumped with that. Not expecting Strong built arms to wrapped around her pulling her close against a well muscled chest. With wide worride eyes she looked up to find Ogichi with a tired but comforting smile. Slowly her ears unfolded as she straightened up from leaning over the sink. Confused by whats happening but surprised to find that she wasn't getting any more anxious. Looking back up questioningly; raising her claws like a pup does when grabbed by there scruff; although only from the elbow since he held them with that hug unknowingly; she tapped his arms. Silently telling him that shes ok. But ogichi knew her better and tightened his grip around her. "Calm down Koikie. You were starting to panic." Turning her around and holding her close again he continued. "So just relax. And remember, you can trust me." She wanted to trust him. She realy did. As she curled her hands together against his chest she grew nervous. Reason being unfamiliar to how close they were, how long they've been like this and him being shirtless for another. Slowly she started to relax but she would snap back to tensing from her thoughts. Questioning her instincts. Fighting her self she found that something cold hit her claws. They would start out warm then end cold as the rolled off her face. Looking up she saw Ogichi still smiling at her. Giving in to her heart she leaned her head against him. Feeling how the warmth then cold on her face were tears she unintentionaly wiped them on his chest. The knolage of knowing her self crying only making them stream down more. Fogging her vission as she caught her desire to get closer. Ogichi feeling a few tears fall on him held her closer. "And if he ever finds you or comes to look for you, ill be there to protect you." Resting his chin on her head, letting them fall in silence she gave in to wanting to rub her cheek against his chest. It was the most comfortable and reassuring feeling shes ever had. Letting it last for a few minutes she faught her feelings away and slightly pushed back. Only enough so that they can face each other. Looking up at Ogichi she sniffled once before smiling. Letting go of her with one arm he wiped away her tears. Both trying to push away the fluttering birds jamed into a cage feeling away. Holding her close once her he was stunned with how 'at peace' he felt.

"Thank you Shirosaki. I don't mean to be so pathetic just.. ive never told anyone any of this… well.. as much as I told you…i know its not much but it still.. hurt for some reason.." Glancing at his chest with tinted cheeks, the blush vanished as quick as it came. Seinng how she left his chest wet she figured she would clean it. Using the end of her black tank top she cleaned off her tears.

Ogichi froze when she reached down between them until he saw she was just pulling her tight tank top up. Mind going in the gutter he hurriedly tried to controll his thoughts and himself. Especially finding that she was just wiping her tears off him and not pulling the shirt over her head. A few beads of sweat formed as he tried to keep his mind clean. With how close they were and finding he had his arms around her; hands near her bra buckle/clip (mid back); it was proving difficult. Finaly she was all done. He smiled nervously and let go of her quickly with out thinking and raised his hands up as if in defence. Seing as how she just chuckled and wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes, she turned and finished the last dirty dish. "Thanks, lets go to bed?" Regaining his composure then clearing his throat to try and quell his raising heart he grinned sleepily and nodded. "Told ya you can trust me." With that they laughed to them selves and walked to there rooms. Ogichi being moved to a bigger one near koikie's; it being in the same hallway; waved bye but walked into the wall. Sliding down he groaned. Startled by the thud koikie looked back.

"S-Shirosaki!" Helping him up she giggled at how he was already falling asleep.

"What the hell ya put in the tea?" Ogichi asked playfully wail regaining his balance. That being futile as it lead him to stumble and be caught by koikie. "I told you it make you sleepy. Its a 6 flower tea meant for that. Made by Urihara to help me sleep. It just usually kicks in right after you finish a cup. But then again I kind of … started my story telling. . And we didn't finish the tea.. sooo that would explain why your so groggy all of a sudden. Ima try and sleep to." Opening his door and helping him into bed he let her tuck him in. It was an odd feeling for him but shamefully he felt he could grow used to it. Feeling it being a shamefull desire for its immense childlike 'want'.

"you good shiro?" Koikie asked. Watching him glogily nod she smiled and headed out. "can.. you leave the door open? " Ogichi asked in his half conscious state. Gold irised eye foggy from sleep wathed her next move. Seeing her smile and do so he tried to smile back. Watching her leave he closed his eyes and felt the upcoming sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own bleach. **

**This is an OCxOgichi story.**

**If you want to read more. Go to my tumblr. I am Ask Lady Koikie.**

* * *

This time it was koikie who couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning she tried the floor, the bed, under it, even the wall and upside down from the cealing, but nothing. Trying to get comfortable till 4 am she decided to go make another cup of tea. This time though she made sure to drink it all. After cleaning up she felt the sweet sensation of imobility. Now needing to sleep she happily staggered to her room. Passing ogichi's she heard a loud floppy and grew curious. Peeking through the corner of the open door way she saw that he was dragging him self across the floor. Popping her head all the way out the corner.

She watched him slide his head into the wall and protest about not being able to sleep still. Rolling to the side,he gave up with an annoyed growl. Hearing muffled laughter from his door way he shot a glare and growls/hissed like some feral dragon at who ever it was. Stopping once he noticed it was Koikie he waited for a responce. With a slight giggle in her voice she walked fully into sight.

"Can't sleep still?"

Cackling he grinned and said sarcastically. "Oh? What ever could 'ave given you THAT idea?"

Koikie knowing full well the feeling of being that tired walked in his room. Helping him up and onto his bed he watched as she didnt leave. "Stay laying down ok. " as she keeled beside him he froze. "What're'ya doin?!" He asked on edge. Slowly propping him self up by his elbows he started to turn to try and face her but before he could a hand was gently placed atop his head.

"Calm down, lay down on your stomach ok?" Slightly fighting to keep tensing he wearily did so. Nervous for if she were to start anything , would he'd have the will power to stop her and not pin her down him self. Wondering to if she would regret anything after or if it have been a 'in-the-heat-of-the-moment' thing. Feeling her step on the bed he went riged and clawed the sheet beneath him. Slightly turning his head to see her, he gave a look of worry, resembling a deer in the headlights.

"Koikie?" He questioned nervously. Tone of voice higher then usual. Seing her give a loving smile he stood with the same expression. His heart was screaming to flip over and pin her beneath him. Using all the will power he had, he waited to find out what she was doing. "keep your back strait." She said gently.

Following what she asked he reset his head on his pillow. Arms slightly trembled as he faught to controll him self. Feeling her lower closer to himself he gave a small growl with half lidded eyes that grew with fog. Awaiting the sweet sensation of her skin against his back he waited this out with a grin. His head slowly being lifted he shifted. 'Ill obey for now but once your close enough to me itl be your turn!'.

Head suddenly being dropped back onto the bed he stopped digging his claws into the bed. Now thoroughly confused he questioned.

"K…..koikie?" his voice sounding as if he questioned who the being was behind him. Watching as he slowly rose she pushed him back down with a giggle.

"Trust me". Placing the pillow on his lower back she sat down on it. Feeling Ogichi tence once more she explained.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna pop your back, Yoruichi said I'm the best masoose shes ever had so don't worry. I'm just going to massage your tension out. "

Getting a migrain from trying to think of what just happend he was stunned when a pair of soft palms touched his back. Slowly they moved in a circular motion. Traveling up to his neck and massaging his shoulders. Letting out a surprised groan when she got a certain spot on his shoulder blade . After a few seconds he went limp.

"Oh holly fuck. …" he slured. Feeling a tail push his arms to spread apart he willingly obliged. 'Heaven!' He thought as she roamed his back with those skillful claws of hers. Giving a growl like groan when she would thumb a Knott out his back he found him self drooling on the sheet as he grinned like an idiot. Not caring at all though he knocked out. Feeling no knots nor tension she got up and coverd him. Having felt him go limp awhile back she carefully placed his head onto a new pillow. Looking him over as she shook the tension out her hands, a small smile sliped onto her lips. Remembering earlier and feeling a huge weight off her shoulders after sharing such, she leant down close to the sleeping zanpakto. "Thank you… for everything" she whispered.

Not noticing how his mouth twitched into a smile she leaned in closer and pecked his cheek. Heading to her room she closed the door behind her. His jaw now slacked in shocked. Opening his eyes trying to comprehend WHAT EXACTLY just happend. Soon he grinned idioticly to himself as he adjusted the pillow under him. Getting comfortable he plopped his head down and knocked out instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach or any references.

Just Koikie, Kiki, and this story.

— Dreams and disasters~ owl city —-

Waking with a feral like grin he slowly slid into reality. Licking his lips he smirked. Bed room eyes fixated on the dreams he had last night. Flinching his eyelids shut and his body recoiling as the full rays of the sunlight hit him. Regaining his sinister grin he jumped up and readied for the day. 'I can't wait to go to sleep tonight if I get those dreams again'.

Feeling something hinder his mobility he looked down to figure the root of his problem. Shoulders slacking in seconds. "FUCK!"

Drying his hair with a towel he searched for the violet haired Shihoin. Loving last night but the dreams were his limit. Realizing how 'human' it was to sexually fantasize about someone, he had enough. Deciding to finaly confront Yoruichi and demand answers for whatever kind of sickness he's come down with. 'If Kisuke did some experiment to turn me human ima kill em all' He thought with a glare.

You see, he knew him self. Being a 19 year old male he was no stranger to rubbing one out. Adolescence being a key factor. Having to go through them twice being another.

'Dam that Snowfallen tyrant!'

He knew he was strait. That was a given. Always having an attraction to women. Although nothing more then physical attraction he never had the desire to pleasure himself to them. Never dreamt of them like he did Koikie last night. Infact when ever he had any desire to rub one out his mind was blank and more fixated on getting that high from finishing. 'How Ichigo had running water in his soul, ill never know'

When he was in the shower earlier getting rid of what tented his pants, he was subconsciously shocked at how he imagined him self with her. How he actually had to hold back his volume as if it was his first time doing so again. No matter how many times he pushed those thoughts out he found him self bringing her back into his mind desperately, Clinging to them as if his life depended on it. Even being left breathless in the end.

Feeling the heat grow in his abdomen and groin he rolled his shoulders and threw the soaked towel at hallway which lead to the basement. The loud wet slap humoring him, giving a decent distraction from earlier. Mind getting back on track he continued to look for Yoruichi. Looking through the shop, the rooms, and the many maze like hallways he went to the last place he hadn't checked. Koikie's rooms. Sure enough there she stood. With a triumphant smirk and arms leaned on her right leg as she waited for his next move. Sneering at her expression he stormed in, but quickly scanning it to make sure it was just the two of them.

"Oy! I have a bone to pick with you." Walking right up to her he continued.

"I can't sleep, can't eat, can't even think strait! Some times i feel sick as a dog and others im in the dam clouds. You said i'd come down with something hard. So mind telling me what the hell have you done? "

Suddenly Kisuke pops out from behind Yoruichi. "We haven't done anything. " Watching as both former captains exchanged smirks he waited for the blond man to continue. "Koikie sort of did." Being taken back from such he asks. "Hnn?" "Think about it" The violet haired assassin started. "When all this first started, it was when you saved her. The soft smiling to her, you getting panicked and lonely when she was no were to be found, not to mention the emotional delema being last night." The hollow gave a surprised expression. " Yes I saw, the both of you last night and heard your conversation. You even promising to protect her."

"You always have to know everything huh?"

"Being able to change into a cat has its uses for spying. "

"Well then.. how do I get back to how I was?"

"Are you sure though? That you'd want to do that? ….. Think about it, you have pro's and con's to this as it is.—"

"I didnt ask for you to elaborate on weather its good or bad, I told you to tell me how to change back. So stop stalling and spit it out!" Yoruichi stared for a few seconds then shrugged. "Well since your so impatient…. There's several things you can do. But the easiest one would be to get her out of your life. " With that she tossed him his blade. Catching it instinctual he then stared at it, not fully understanding what she meant. The tanned women then leaned into her collar and held a button. Whispering something at it she shifted to get a view at the door. Tipping her head at the hollow she smirked. "Here's your chance."

Understanding what she meant he turned at the clicking sound coming closer from out in the hall. '…killing her?'

Suddenly koikie came in through the door. Looking at Yoruichi she smiled. "You called?"  
The Shihoin nodded and spoke. "Take off the robe, I wanna see how it looks!"  
Her sudden shift from serious yet calm to flamboyant and giddy made him take a step back. The wolf girl tightend her grip on the robe with tinted red cheeks.  
"I-im not… used to.. being..girly..".

Hearing that Yoruichi bobbed her hands up and down, silently telling her to just it. Giving a sigh she complied and slid the black cloak off. And what a sight it was.. Koikie was in black strapless dress. It had a thigh high slit on her right, and trimmed a nice cyan blue. The interior was also that same blue. She also wore knee high tie-up heels. Fixing her hair the gold eyed hollow noticed it was straitened. "Is that all Yoruichi-chan?" The hollow now being pushed closer to Koikie stood silent. Questioningly he glanced at Yoruichi who openly ignored it and continued to pushed. Now right in front of the girl, Koikie stepped aside. Assuming she was kicking him out.

"Ogichi here has something to tell you."

Standing back in place she smiled in surprised. Unaware that they were now locked in by Kisuke and Yoruichi. "Well Shiro, what you have to say?" Frozen on the spot he looked down to his blade to try and distract him self. Soon enough did he regret it for the amount of leg that dress showed will haunt him for years. Secretly sliding his gaze over her he saw that she started to shift from heel to toe, Fidgeting with her claws like they were the most interesting thing shes seen. Taking a glance behind her wail she was distracted he looked at Yoruichi. As if asking for guidance. Watching her make a cut throat signal and point to the girl he stood in front of, he glanced back down at his blade. Brows creased in worry. "I um…. well… you..…" looking at the ceiling as if it had an answer he started to tapped his foot nervously on the floor. "I need to….. err.. to… " Looking back down he caught her blue eyes. Feeling nothing but regret now for even thinking of harming her he subconsciously dropped his blade.

Koikie jumping from the loud clang stared at the metal object which made it. Gasping happily she knelt down to get it. Holding the black blade with ease. "Is this yours Shiro?!" Surprised by how fascinated she was he nodded. "Well.. sort of.." Koikie looking up at him smiled again. Her black claws feeling over the blade. Measuring the blood groove, the rectangular hole to place your hand in, how it can guard and strike, playing with it even. Her expression was of pure fascination. "What do you mean sort of?" She asked wail swinging it. Scratching the back of his head nervously he smirked.

"Well… I AM that blade… ".How her eyes lit up in amazement, he couldn't help but smile back. She made him nervous with out trying. Disarmed him with out even knowing, and regret a thought which he never had a problem with before. Leaning to the side he slouched slightly. The compliments she told him on how amazing he was, how cool his blade looked made him hold his head high, but also melt inside. Watching her snap upright and hold out the back end towards him he took it cautiously. Unsure if he should for some reason.

"I.. interrupted you wanted to tell me something? "

Fumbling with his blade by that he caught it quickly with the flat surface comically slapping him in the face. Groaning he shook his head and rested his weight on it. "Interrupted…. Right!….. well….. I.. hmm "

"Yeees?" She questioned. Snapping his fingers he got it. "You said your a 'Grinner' right? So were you born as a dragon or?" Sweat dropping he hoped she bought the question.

"That's it? Well I was born and looked like a human infant just with black paws, black feather wings and tail. My hair was also really curly to but straitened from the weight. Or well so I was told. My kind shape shifts to if it helps. " Nodding in response he waved Koikie out. Yoruichi and Kisuke held the doors open for her since she wanted to go change .

Both captains closing the doors waited for his answer, there eyes showing what they were asking. Resting the zanpakto on his shoulder he grinned. "I don't know, just couldn't find it in my self to hurt her." The room fell silent.

Yoruichi slowly started to make her way to him. Ogichi raised his blade for caution. Ready for anything in the event they would attack him.

"Do you know why you couldn't kill her? " Kisuke asked cooly. Both captains now circling him.

"Did both of you suddenly go deaf? I Just answer that." Ogichi snapped.

Yoruichi persisted, "No, you should know why now. Are you really that blind like Ichigo was?" Eye twitching from the comparison he thought about it. 'Blind to what?! '

Both captains giving a sigh from his pause to ponder it. Kisuke suddenly smirking behind his fan. Giving it a wave to get his attention. "You know, it be a waist for Koikie to get all dolled up for nothing. Its not every day we get her to wear something like that!" Yoruichi catching on smirked deviously. "Oh yeah, and shes always wanted to learn how to dance. Come to think of it, don't you know how? From when Ichigo took those dance classes before?"

Ogichi eying the two took a step back. "Well, yes… but—" Now being pushed AGAIN towards the door Yoruichi states. "Then go teach her how! She's heading to my room! Just be careful she'll be skittish and deny the whole thing but I know she wants to learn how! She told me. Go Go GO!" Door's slamming behind him before he could protest he pinches the bridge of his nose wail shaking his head then huffs and runs to catch up.

— Plant life by owl city —-

Hearing her heals he see's her lightly prancing, not walking fast, not skipping, PRANCING to Yoruichi's room. Like a fucking deer!

Watching her balance on one foot before leaping and doing the same to the other he couldn't help but watch for a few seconds. She would sway her hips and flick her tail a few times to and once or twice click her heal against the wood flooring. Like a pattern she would slightly dance to, she went with a beat. The zanpakto figuring out the pattern waited for her to jump, then tapped his foot against the ground right before she did. Sure enough the girl froze and stumbled on her footing.

"What're ya up to Koikie?" The hollow asked quizzically.

Slowly she turned. Smiling wail biting her lower lip with pinked cheeks. "I was on my way to change when.. I um started to have fun heading over there?" Ogichi giving a small chuckle crossed his arms over his chest. "Having fun being weird?"

With a Britt. Accent she responds. "Very much so my good man!"

Shaking his head slowly at the act he smirks at her. "So why'd ya get all dolled up? Yoruichi forced you?"

Nodding Koikie leaned on the wall behind her. "She wanted to see if it fit so I can keep it. She wants to throw some type of 'Mascarade party ball thing'. I don't really like buying this girly stuff as it is so she had Kiki straighten my hair and put .. THIS on me. " Gesturing to her self after, the zanpakto smirked to himself.

"Surprised they didn't put any make on ya" Hearing the girl snicker he waited for her to respond.

"They tried but I told em either that I stay like this or they try and I tear this dress off and strut to my room in the mini shorts and crop top I have under" With that mental image the hollow's smirk widened with a raised brow. "Well when's that mascaraed thing?"

Koikie giving it some thought pushed off the wall. "I think in 3 weeks. Its gona be announced tonight. She needs help setting it up and finding a location. If I heard right.. she wants it to be a way for everyone to get along. Were going to have to all wear masks and not know who anyone is. Whats got you so interested? Does Shirosaki have his eye one sooommeeoonnnee? "

Looking in her eyes he saw a quick flicker of emotion run through them. He would place it as curiosity but not like the kind shes showing. Envy? Jelousy? 'Am i over thinking it and shes just being friendly and that was excitment?' It was to quick, to vague to place. Noticing he's been staring at her he broke the locked gazez. Receiving a quizzical look from Koikie he just ignored his instincts and placed it as excitement.

Tilting his head away he slightly smiles at her wail secretly eying how her dress lifts when she shifts from leg to leg. Her right thigh somewhat being revealed when she switches her footing. "You have no idea". Pretending to wipe his nose with his thumb he caught a quick glance of her crop top wail she shifts from heal to toe now. Her gaze being fixated on her shadow giving him the opportunity to check her out more. 'What am I doing? ' Turning around and walking in a circle he placed his hands behind his back. "What about you Koi.? Anyone caught your fancy?"

Saying that he felt something clench his heart. Like if a snake grabbed it and started to apply pressure to it. Each second he waited for an answer another coil wrapped around it. Tightening and pissing him off with each second. Hearing her hum of approval he whipped his head around and growled out. "Who?!"

Koikie being taken by surprise from how venomous he sounded froze. His eyes for that moment showed he wanted to kill. That grin although made her melt and feel warmth in her abdomen was sinister. It was for a brief second but she caught it before he slacked his shoulders and bowed his head quickly. Only to grin at her in the end. 'Hes protective..' Giving the hollow a smile she hid how she felt disappointed and slightly heartbroken. ' He sees me as family….that's worse then the friend zone..' Lowering her shoulders to give him an image of her being relaxed she tried not to show how tense she was from thinking that.

"Don't worry Shiro." Koikie said. "I was just messing. I'm going just to help Yoruichi keep an eye on the place. You know, make sure no one starts a fight or .. gawd forbid try and fool around on the dance floor. " Being taken by surprise him self he tried to calm down. His instincts though warning him that she was still tense. Quickly he looked her over with a glance and caught how she wasn't shifting from heal to toe nor leaning on something. "Sorry, just .. I don't wana get put to work on some stupid ball that would possibly have !Sex! on the dance floor!" Sentence ending in laughter, he held his arm out to block Koikie's embarrassed swat.

"What? You did say that!" Receiving another he knew she was playing around. The swats were soft and not meant to even touch him. Watching Koikie shake her head with a smile he saw her shift like usual. 'Back to normal I see. Good my girl shou—… ' Staring at a wall now he wondered what he was thinking. 'No.. shes not my girl…'

Koikie tapping her heal caught his attention. Hands behind her back she smiled wail turning to the other end of the hall. "Ima go change ok? See you in a bit!"

"What do you mean 'see me later?' "

Hearing her heals stop he watched her turn. "Well I think Yoruichi's gona ask you to help set up. Me, Grimmjow, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, and Shinji are gona set it up once she finds a place. " Ogichi nodding now from understanding. "Wait, you know Shinji? "

"He taught Kiki how to come see me when I was sealed inside her. That and helped me learn how to walk upside down with out everything following. -And by everything being my hair and cloths. " Nodding again he waved goodbye. Both heading there own ways.

— The next few weeks were spent in Hueco Mundo. Yoruichi was permitted to use Grimmjow's new place. His girl owns a beautiful palace like home there. She said as long as they clean it up they can use it. So sure enough Yoruichi had us all clean it. It was done in a week's time since she convinced Soi Fon to have her assassins help. Each night they would head back to the shop. Although Ryoko; Grimmjow's girl; suggested for everyone to stay, Yoruichi insisted they go back. "We still need to watch the shop" She always said.

Even though most of her customers were sent to work on the party they still had a few humans go in for candy. That and Grimmjow liked to be alone every night with his girl. He loves there "personal" time.

— Every night they would go back to the shop Ogichi would still not be able to sleep. As each day passed wail they worked on the ball he found that he would ask him self more questions. 'why am I thinking this. Why did i do that? ' He was even close to gutting Shinji at one point. Remembering that day still made him manifest his blade.

— Flash back The clean up was nearing its end. Everyone was put into groups. Most of the assassins were renovating the unused building. Although it didn't need much the constant blasts of sand left them continuously cleaning the out side instead of rewiring the inside to add electrical usage. The girls and Yumichika were to decorate the inside by candle light wail most of the guys pulled and pushed in any heavy decor. Anyone else were to be with Yoruichi doing who knows what. The girls were hanging up the final pieces of red, black and gold ribbon onto the ceiling.

Ogichi and the guys were outside hauling in glass tables. They were 1ft thick with swirls of leaf designs and mascaraed masks. The tables them selves were long. 3 guys had to hold one each just to keep it from warping . Upon walking in the large wooden double doors the guys saw a sight they never would of expected

. The ribbons were being hung alright but by the girls swinging from them. They would twirl and dance from wall to wall. The ribbons almost hypnotic as the colors quickly switched into elegant folds and dividers for the tables. The dividers are made by the ribbons tied back and forth from an iron torch holder to the marble pillars. Any of the girls on the floor and Yumichika braided smaller ribbons into them. Making sure to follow the instructions given by Yumichika him self. Any blown out candles were left till the end. A clapping sound interrupted the girls final twirling.

"My my ladies! Look what you've done to the place! "


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Bleach or any of there Characters. Just Koikie, Kiki and this story. **

* * *

The women turned to see the blond Visard clapping and heading to them.

"Where did you lovely ladies get such a fun idea? " Shinji continued. Heading to the voluptuous silver haired wolf neko Ryoko, Grimmjow sonido'd beside her.

The Espada glaring daggers at the blond wail being smiled at. "I know you Visard! " Dropping his arm on his womens waist he pulled her close. Having Ryoko nuzzle into his side happily. "Dont get any ideas, If I catch you flirting with my girl the next thing you'll see is my foot in your ass because your face would be punched in!" Shinii raising his hands walked away smiling. Eyeing the room he saw the lovley Orihime. About to make his way to her he rememberd the last time he tried. Rubbing his throat from remembering Ichigo nearly grabbing it he walked else were. Knowing Rangiku is with Gin thanks to Urihara rescuing him, that would end bad. Looking around the room he noticed all the women were either taken, not his type, or not into men.

Heading back to help the guys he saw a familiar shadow. One with a tail and ears that was not Ryoko. Raising his hands joyously he greeted. "My first love! Your back for me!" Running and picking Koikie up he twirled her around wail nuzzlles her stomach.

Koikie being caught by surprise dropped her matches and nearly clawed the man. Realizing who it was she tried to push away. Growling in fustration since she dislikes anyone touch her stomach. Or being this close to her for that matter. "S-SHINJI PUT ME DOOOWWNN! !"

Twirling her around again he jumped up happily. "How can I? Its destiny my sweet hollow! Fate brought us together!" Holding her tighter he nuzzled her stomach again. Koikie on edge tried to smile wail pushing his face away from there.

"Shinji let go of me!" The girl growled. Her eye twitching in irritation. She was getting ready to smack him but with a flash of white Shinji was pinned to a pillar. The chatting throughout the room silenced and the occupants turned to Shinji. The blade holding him onto the pillar shone in the candlelit room. A dark aura from the opposite side made everyone slowly turn to its origin

There Ogichi stood. His arm extended out, slowly he regained composure from throwing his blade. Scowling, the shadows added to how dark and menacing he looked. No grin was on his face, no smile. Seeing that, everyone knew he was pissed.

Shinji started flailing from his "perch". "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?! YOUR INTERRUPTING DESTINY! DESTINY OF TWO LOVERS FATTED TO MEET AGAIN! WE WERE HAVING A ROMANTIC MOMENT!"

Koikie dusting her self off watched in confusion. Wanting to snap how wrong Shinji was she held her tongue knowing as that would possibly add more fuel to what ever flame was going off.

Shinji still flailing started to fake sob and flail his arms to Koikie. "Koooiikkiieee! Zangetsu stopped our play time! " Right after that sentence the clap of sandles sounded in front of him. Ogichi stood up from landing his shunpo. Shinji saw the flicker of hatred slipping through the venomous glare he was receiving from the Hollow Zanpacto hybrid. Raising his hands in a playfull defense he smiled. "Woah sorry, Ogichi then!"

A claw was suddenly put against his throat. Shinji now stipped his playfully banter and grew serious. Glaring back at the white male who threatend him.

"No" The hollow stated. "That wasn't 'play' " with a small pause Shinji slowly went to grab his Zanpakto but stopped when his asaulter grinned and pressed his claw deeper against his throat. "Ah ah ah! Were having a conversation! Now dont interupt when your being scolded! " with that he stopped. It starting to get hard to breath to making him oblige.

Ichigo and Koikie were about to go stop the What-can-be fight when Kisuke grabbed there shoulders. Giving them a look to wait and see this out.

"Play shouldn't involve getting one nervous in a sence were they feel defiled. Did you know k9's reveal there stomach when there relaxed? Infact they only do so to those they trust! You dont know her that well to be touching her like that let alone have your face against there. Next time be a good friend and" Fixing his tie first he continued. "Think about your actions before you do something." Now nearing the visard the hollow whispered in his ear. " Because the next time you make her feel that… I'll skin ya alive, rip out your heart and feed you to the Menos. Got that Visard?"

Said Visard was about to try and make another grab for his Zanpakto but realizing who he would have to deal with; Ogichi being as strong if not stronger then Ichigo; he stopped and nodded. Having the Zanpakto released from his collar he glared upwards. Waiting to be granted a good time to move.

Seeing the hollow step back he went to Koikie. Ogichi tilting his head watched wail tightening his grip on his zanpakto.

"I'm sorry… Koi. " The Visard bowed. After receiving a curt. nod he then went back to bringing in the last of the tables. Everyone watched in stunned silence now. Koikie turning to the hollow who gave the show started to ask. "Um…y—"

"Ima go home. You coming?" The hollow looking over his shoulder waited for a responce. His expression was a his usual grin.

Koikie looked around and saw that the main ribbons were done, all that needed to be funished was the last of the tabbles and chaires be brought in and the designes to be braided in the ribbon dividers. All which was not her assigned task. Wanting to help out more though she rose her hand to wave no. But before she could carry that out Kisuke again stopped her. This time he spoke for her. "Yea shell be going with you. We got the rest koikie! Now go you two! Well be heading home soon to. "

_ end of flash back—

Still getting rield up by that he was glad that something good came from it all at least. After the surprisingly calm talk Koikie now had tea with him each night and even played a new melody on the piano just to help him sleep. It was calming and sometimes he would even end up sleeping on the couch in her bedroom. There tea time conversations now being held thereNot thinking much for if it was due to the situation during the preparation or just bought to happen he was thankfull none the less.


End file.
